Selective Disillusionment
by Rubedo Jr
Summary: Taichi was always impulsive and hot-headed, and once you add in budding hormones, all he needed was a little push to really let go. Young Takeru was that push. Warnings: minor/shota, shounen-ai, season one.


**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own this series or any of the characters portrayed within this work of imaginative fiction. This story represents a 'what-if' scenario, a slight alternate-universe take on established canon, and to that end, is intended to be considered a literary work for mature and open minds. This will be a three-chapter piece set in media res._

_

* * *

_

**Selective Disillusionment**  
By Rubedo Jr.

* * *

It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. Of course, no one would ever confuse Taichi for a great thinker, a master tactician, or anything resembling forward thinking. Impulsive, compulsive, stubborn, challenging, hard-headed, however...

Only his sense of right conflicting with his sense of what feels good got him into trouble. Perhaps trouble isn't the right word. Maybe there isn't a right word. Chances are, words wouldn't be enough to express it.

It, of course, being the youngest of the digidestined, Takeru, clutching his waist, face buried against him.

Takeru, who he'd been lucky enough to run into at the amusement park upon his return from the real world, had, due to DemiDevimon's influence, been led to believe that Matt wanted nothing to do with him. Upon seeing Tai again, it wasn't long before he wanted the older Digidestined to step into the role of his brother, and reluctantly at first, Tai agreed, on the condition that it was only until they found Matt.

The very first night they left the park, Tai thought about it a little. He was frustrated, but optimistic. Patamon had knocked the sleaze of a digimon out of the park, and spirits were high, but he couldn't help feeling a vague sense of...anger? Who was Matt to leave his brother all alone? Why had everyone split up instead of staying together? What were they thinking? And just how long had he been gone?

He wanted to do something with that feeling, to apply it, but he didn't know what to do with it and, confused with other matters a little closer to home, just bottled it up and hung on to it, content to see where the wind would blow it.

That night, as they set up camp by the beach, the trees overhead swaying to a gentle breeze and basking in the twilight gaze of the setting sun, he remembered the hug Takeru had given him, and for a moment felt another indescribable sensation, roughly where the boy's head had been hours before. It was distracting, confusing, and Tai didn't know what to do with it, so he went with the first thing that came to mind. He had Agumon and Patamon set themselves up a little bit away from himself and Takeru, then called the younger boy over to him.

Takeru, ever eager, bounded over to him, smiling. "What's up, Tai?"

Tai grinned, sitting down and patting the space next to him, which Takeru quickly settled into, turning to look up at the older boy. "Nothing much, squirt. I guess I just wanted you to stick close to me." Here, he hesitated a bit, but not for too long. "I...oh, forget it!"

Takeru blinked at him in confusion before he squeaked, laughing as Tai lifted him up and into his lap, tickling his sides, chuckling. "Come on, say uncle, say it!"

"N-no...hahaha...I...ahaha...! U-uncle, uncle! Aaaahahaha!"

Laughing, he settled the younger boy into his lap more fully, taking a moment to pull off the boy's hat and set it aside, ruffling his hair. "That was fun, right?"

Takeru, grinning widely, nodded his head. "Yeah...that feels nice. It's been awhile since Matt was ever this nice to me..." he murmurs, closing his eyes and resting his head against Tai's chest.

"Sometimes, when Kari couldn't sleep, I'd do this for her," Tai replies, smiling at the memory, then laughing at something. "Sometimes she would purr like a little cat, and it was cute, I guess."

Takeru let out a content sigh, shifting a bit in Tai's lap. "This is nice..."

The vague feeling from before, from that very spot, seemed to erupt, and Tai hissed, but it went unnoticed by Takeru. Resting his hands on Takeru's sides, he shifted his hips, trying to angle to recreate that sensation, that feeling of absolute...goodness.

How else could he describe it?

He faintly heard Takeru gasp at the sudden shift, especially as it caused him to notice that he was sitting on something hard. "Tai? I think you forgot to take your digivice out of your pocket. Don't worry, I'll get it for you!" Before Taichi could respond, the younger boy shifted again, reaching down to grab what he felt in Tai's pants, and then his little fingers were gripping him through his shorts, and all Tai could think to do was _groan _and thrust.

The sudden movement caused Takeru to yelp, falling backwards out of Tai's lap, blinking as he sat up. "T-Taichi? I...I don't think that's your digivice."

It was kind of absurd, really, but the way he said it, so innocently, with just a hint of uncertainty...Tai had to see how far he could take it. The burning sensation at the pit of his stomach, it was like a furnace, and he had just found fresh firewood.

"No, Takeru," he replied, voice husky as he loomed over the small boy, "it's not."


End file.
